


A True Friend

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, can't change my mind, don’t hate meehh, hes a bad parent, i wanted this just to be cute, man these last few stories I just shat on Isshin, no powers, yes I actually wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: He did what any responsible adult his age did when sad. Go to Build-A-Bear.Not beta read. Phone fic.
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A True Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you read the summary correct! Ichigo goes to a Build a Bear! Don’t judge me.  
> I wanted this just to be cute but maybe it’s kinda sad too idk I’m sad all the time it’s hard to tell what others might think of as sad.
> 
> There are no powers in play in this AU and Isshin has been abusive since Masaki(?) how do I spell her name? died and the twins don’t exist cuz I can’t write them for shiz! (Technically I can’t write Ichi that well either...) Moving on!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ichigo had a difficult life growing up. Mom died when he was young, father turned to the bottle and got abusive. Thankfully he was the only child.

He lived on his own now, but the past never really let go of him. Or maybe he hadn’t let go of the past. Everyday that went by with the same old bull going on wore him down, he felt more tired and alone then he had in all his years.

Now 23 and soon to be 24, Ichigo just wanted a friend. Sure he had “friends” but they don’t know about his parents or about what he went through cause he never told them. Didn’t want to burden them with his baggage.

So he did want any responsible adult who lived on their own and had bills to pay did. He went to this place called the Build-A-Bear Workshop.

He had never gotten a plush animal before, his father saying he didn’t need toys to go out and play with the other children, saying stuffed animals weren’t for boys and only made him weak for wanting comfort in a little kids toy.

Ichigo pushed those memories away and walked into the store, greeted by a kind young lady full of smiles, dressed in the company apron with nice jeans and a hello kitty shirt. She had a drawstring backpack on with her furry friend in it. It was a panda bear. “Hi welcome in! Do you know what you’re looking for today?”

Ichigo looked from her to the wall of plushies and hesitated. Was he allowed to be here? Would they judge him? Laugh at him? He felt nervous and usually he was fine with people.

“Uhh, no. Not really,” he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “I’ve never been here. I just wanted a friend.” Great now he sounded pathetic. Good job, Ichigo.

She didn’t seam to notice his silent break down or maybe she did but didn’t comment on it. “Okay, not a problem. What’s your favorite animal?” She moved closer to the bins under the pre-stuffed ones on display, pointing and pulling out the unstuffed version until he sees one catch his eye.

Ichigo paused at the white lion they had. He’d never really liked lions but this one was cute. It was supposed to be albino he guessed, since it had red eyes. Weird for a children’s toy. He thought it looked kinda mean. He grabbed the unstuffed version and the lady, Sam he noticed on her name tag, brought him to the stuffing machine.

She held the lion while he stepped on the peddle to allow stuffing in. “Would you like to do the special heart ceremony?” She asked once Ichigo said it was enough fluff.

Ichigo looked confused but said sure.

She showed him the process and he followed along, the thing was embarrassing but no one else was at the store besides the two workers and him (it was almost closing) which he was thankful for. She didn’t laugh, probably told not to, but he was appreciative of it nonetheless. He put the checkered heart in and she pulled the strings and tied it off, snipping the extra off and went over with him to the naming computers.

The scanner finally work the third try and she laughed at the faulty thing. “We were getting new ones sent out but guess they don’t think it’s a rush.” Ichigo chuckled along and returned to the naming.

What to name him?

The little guy was all white...he’d never been creative.

He typed in Shiro. Paused. He put Saki at the end.

Sam told him if he’d like to pick out an outfit to go ahead, the printer took a bit of time anyway. So Ichigo did.

He walked the wall of clothes and was baffled at how much selection they had. He really couldn’t decide there were so many options.

He seen a black skeleton onesie with a red heart behind the rib cage and thought instantly that’d be perfect.

Ichigo was oddly proud of himself while he checked out and the cashier lady asked if it was his first time in, did he have an account, did he want one? No. This was a one time thing. Heh yeah right.

She put Shirosaki in a cub condo(weird name for just a house box) and sent him on his way with a ‘have a nice evening.’ Ichigo said the same and turned around to wave bye at Sam, the lady that helped him. She smiled and waved back.

This was turning out to be a great night.

Ichigo got home ten minutes later and eagerly got his new friend out of the box. He held him up eye level and just stared.

His vision blurred and at first he was confused, then he realized it was tears. God, how long had it been since he last cried? And this was over a plush animal for crying out loud! But he couldn’t hold them back as he hugged Shirosaki to his chest.

He felt warm inside and wondered if this was what having a true friend felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you for reading! I appreciate every kudo you all leave :) it makes me happy knowing someone liked my ramblings lol
> 
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
